


That's a Good Color On You

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, Community: fanfic100, Crossdressing, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-24
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the course of settling a bet made with Bean, Viggo learns something new about both his friend and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Good Color On You

Later Viggo couldn't even remember what the bet had been about. All that mattered was that he'd won, and Sean, who rather hated losing, was more than a little surly about the whole thing. In fact, he'd been an utter bastard about it and Viggo had been annoyed enough to get a little creative about the forfeit.

A couple of days later, after Viggo had had a chance to do a little shopping, he got Sean alone at the pub and reminded him of the bet.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sean growled. "Leave off."

"Never pegged you for a sore loser," Viggo said with a slight smirk. "You're not gonna welsh on it are you?"

"No, damn you," Sean said. "What's the bloody forfeit already?"

"Well if you hadn't been such a jerk about it," Viggo said, still smirking, "I'd have come up with something easy like, oh I don't know, going up and asking Orlando to dance or maybe spending next Sunday with me while I watch a couple of taped baseball games. But no, you had to be a whiner."

"I," Sean said, drawing himself up to his full height, "do not whine."

"Bullshit," Viggo said, matching Sean's posture. "And don't try to loom over me; we're the same height."

"Look, just get it over with, all right?"

"Fine." Viggo handed Sean the plain paper bag. "I want you to wear this all day tomorrow and you're going to have to show me whenever I ask."

"What the bloody...." Sean's voice trailed off as he looked in the bag and saw the Hot Gossip box.

"Sorry I didn't have it gift wrapped," Viggo said with a little snicker. "You might want to run that out to the car before the kids wonder where we are and what we're up to. I'm sure they'd be interested in the contents of that bag."

"I...uh yeah," Sean said and there was something in his expression that made Viggo wonder if he'd gone too far. For a moment, he considered offering to change the forfeit, but then Sean's face shifted over into a more familiar scowl. "I really fucking hate you right now."

"I know," Viggo replied, grinning broadly.

* * *

"Well?" Viggo asked the next morning, taking advantage of one of the extremely rare moments when they were the only two people in the Cuntebago.

"Christ, Vig," Sean said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Bloody hell," Sean muttered. He was at the breeches and t-shirt stage, and so it was quite easy to reach below the waistband of his breeches and tug up a bit of the maroon satin, high-cut briefs.

"Sweet," Viggo said with a snicker as Sean glowered at him. "How's the fit?"

"Bloody well tight, given that these weren't made with tackle in mind."

"You know something," Viggo said as Sean sank back into his chair and drank some coffee, scowling all the while. "I love the phrase 'wedding tackle.' Honestly, that one of the best euphemisms anyone's ever come up with. Think about it; it implies so much when you look at it on a sociological level...."

"Shut up."

* * *

Once Sean was fully in costume, Viggo knew that getting out of the panties would be close to impossible and so he didn't actually check all that often during the day. He did, however, take great pleasure in sidling up to Sean on breaks and asking if he was comfortable. In spite of the glowers and the rude words, Sean really did seem to be taking the whole thing in stride and by lunch time, he was able to joke.

"Bloody thoughtful of you really," he said and then grinned and flicked the sleeve of his tunic when Viggo raised an eyebrow. "You got something that matched me dress."

Although Viggo did his best to give Sean a hard time all afternoon, he couldn't help suddenly noticing that Ngila had chosen well when she put Boromir in maroon. It wasn't that there was anything new about him seeing Sean as a damn good looking man, of course, but this just made him look at Sean more, which was something Viggo really didn't want to do, seeing as he'd never had any indication that Sean was even the least bit bisexual.

By the time they were done for the day, Viggo was ready to give up on the joke, although he couldn't help smirking just a little when Sean changed from his breeches into his jeans in the bathroom. "Gotta take a slash," Sean muttered. "Might as well spare you all the sight of me bum."

"Thank you," Orlando said with a snicker. "Snow blindness is a terrible thing and my eyes are tired enough from these contacts."

"Piss off, you poncy git," Sean yelled.

"Bloody Northern twat," Orlando replied before turning to Viggo. "You coming down to the pub tonight?"

It was Saturday night and that always meant that the answer was yes, and so an hour later found them all at their favorite pub. Soon enough the Hobbits'n'Orli would take off to some club or other that didn't get interesting until late, and Astin would head home to his wife, leaving the older members of the cast to sit around and talk, or seek their own beds, moaning about how they were really getting too old for this shit.

But for now, they were all there and when Dom proposed a bet on something, Viggo glanced over at Sean in time to catch what looked like a slight blush. It was hard to tell in the dim light but once more Viggo wondered if his joke had gone on too long.

A few moments later when Sean got up to head to the men's room, Viggo followed him.

"Yes," Sean said as he saw Viggo come in. "I'm bloody well wearing them."

"Oh," was all Viggo said, trying not to think of Sean's ass covered in maroon satin. He stood there silently as Sean finished, shook himself a little and zipped his jeans up. "I should apologize," he finally said, blinking.

"For what?" Sean asked as he washed his hands.

"I was afraid I'd upset you," Viggo replied, feeling incredibly foolish.

Sean looked up and their eyes meeting in the mirror. Something on Viggo's face must have given away his feeling of confusion, because Sean suddenly smiled a very different smile. "You were just staring at my arse, weren't you?"

"I...um...that's not what I was talking about when I was talking about upsetting you, but...um...."

"I was angry at first," Sean said, his voice easy and matter of fact as he continued to look at Viggo in the mirror. "I had my reasons to be angry and then I realized it was just one of those weird coincidences. You know? Things that look even more significant because they're totally random?"

Listening to Sean, Viggo thought that this must be a perfect example of what people felt like when he went off on one of his tangents. "Um...what are we talking about?"

"You giving me ladies underwear," Sean replied. He looked down at his hands, which he'd been drying for a while with the same now slightly shredded paper towel. "I've got a whole drawer full of it at home."

All Viggo could do was stand there in utter silence and then he began to laugh. "Oh man, I so deserved that," he said, shaking his head. "You're really fucking good."

Balling the paper towel up, Sean tossed it into the trash and then headed for the door. He paused when he was right next to Viggo, and when he spoke, his voice was serious and maybe even a little hurt. "I wasn't joking."

And then he was gone leaving Viggo aware of two things: he was standing there with his mouth open, and he was suddenly, weirdly, hard.

By the time that Viggo had thrown cold water on his face, dried off and then adjusted himself in a way that enabled him to walk back out to the table, Sean was gone. "What's up with him anyway," Elijah asked, giving Viggo a worried look. "He looked kinda morose."

"He always looks morose when he's been drinking," Viggo said and then wondered why he was feeling so defensive.

"No, not like this," Elijah said, giving a Viggo a different look.

Viggo could read the look easily enough. _Go after him and find out what's wrong. You're our king, now earn the title._ Or maybe that was just Viggo's conscience speaking. Whoever it was, Viggo was reading the message loud and clear. "I'll see you," he murmured, reaching for his wallet.

"I've got it," Elijah said, with a slightly indulgent smile as if Viggo were a child who'd performed above expectations on some test.

_Man,_ Viggo thought as he left the pub. _I'm totally losing it here. Reading too much into everything._

Sean's car was still in the lot and Viggo spotted him leaning against it smoking and looking up at the few stars that could be seen through the light cloud cover and Wellington's light pollution.

"I could live here the rest of my life," Sean said, as if continuing a conversation they'd been having inside. "And never get used to the stars."

"You do," Viggo said, looking up. "I thought the same thing when we moved to the States when I was a kid."

"That's right," Sean said, "you grew up under the Southern Cross." He took a long drag from his cigarette. "My cousins stayed with us one summer while my aunt and uncle went on holiday alone. My cousin Rachel...Christ, she were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Sixteen and blonde with really nice tits...."

Viggo said nothing as Sean spoke; there really wasn't anything to say and he was well aware that he was being given a gift that Sean probably didn't give to very many people.

"I was thirteen," Sean continued. "I must have had more inappropriate erections that summer than ever before or since, and God knows I was wanking while thinking of her every single night." He paused and seemed to be gathering herself up.

"She washed her knickers and bras and things by hand and dried them in the bathroom and one day...I just took a pair. Peach colored satin they were." He shrugged. "First I was just holding them, you know, to touch something that were hers, and then I was wankin' with them and finally I put them on. And it all kind of went on from there."

"It must have really been weird for you when I gave you the box," Viggo said quietly. Sean was looking at the ground and Viggo moved closer, trying to ignore the mental image of a teenaged Sean wearing peach satin panties. "Obviously I had no idea, but still...I'm sorry."

"It was the way you seemed to think it was funny," Sean said, glancing at Viggo.

"Yeah," Viggo says. "I know." He looked at Sean but didn't say anything else.

Finishing his cigarette, Sean dropped it into the gravel and crushed it with his heel. "What?"

"I think it's hot," Viggo blurted out. "You, like that, wearing satin panties." Now it was his turn to look at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sean asked, his voice neutral.

Not able to bring himself to look up at Sean, Viggo shoved dirt around with the toe of his boot. "I don't even know if you like men and I've been trying not to come on to you." He sighed. "I'm not assuming that, because of the underwear thing...I mean I know that most guys who wear...."

"Viggo?" Sean interrupted, and Viggo looked up to see a slight smirk on Sean's face. "You're trying too hard. Come here." He held out his hand and Viggo took it, letting Sean pull him close. "Better," Sean said, sliding his knee between Viggo's legs and pressing. "Christ, you _are_ hard."

Although Viggo managed to keep himself from grinding against Sean thigh like an overeager puppy, he wasn't able to keep himself from groaning. Sean chuckled and leaned in to whisper into Viggo's ear. "If I'd known that you'd be all over me, I'd have let you know earlier."

"I didn't," Viggo began and then paused as he felt Sean's hard on against his hip. Whatever he was going to say went straight out of his mind as he realized that Sean's cock would be straining against maroon satin. "Oh God," he moaned and gave up on anything even vaguely resembling pride as he pressed hard against Sean's thigh. "Sean...."

"We're going back to my room now," Sean says, taking Viggo's hand and pressing it between them until Viggo could feel the bulk of Sean's cock. He flexed his fingers and smiled a little as Sean bit back a moan.

"Come on," Sean said, pushing Viggo back a little. "I want out of these jeans, want to feel your fingers on me, want to watch you licking me through the satin."

Viggo took a long shaky breath before he replied. "If you talk any more I swear to fucking God I'm gonna come in my jeans like a teenager."

"Poor you," Sean said with a little laugh. "And how do you think _I_ felt all bloody day." He unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat, smirking a bit as he watched Viggo get carefully into the car. "All bloody day," Sean repeated as he started up the car. "You got the right size, too; I like the fit...granted, they're a bit tight right now...."

"Sean," Viggo said, squeezing his eyes closed. "You're trying to fucking kill me."

"Nah," Sean said, reaching over to grip Viggo's thigh. "You're just easy."

"I'm not," Viggo protested. Then he laughed. "Well not normally."

"I've been wondering when--or if--you'd ever say something." Sean turned and glanced at Viggo before looking back at the road.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Only to me," Sean said, giving Viggo's leg another squeeze. "Well, maybe Ian noticed, but he's a gentleman."

"Sorry. I just...didn't want to push." Viggo was actually glad they were talking, if only because he'd managed to calm himself down a little. He was still hard--he couldn't help that with Sean's hand on him--but at least he thought he could walk through the lobby of he hotel without disgracing himself or Sean.

"Glad you finally said something," Sean said as he pulled into the hotel's driveway. Viggo couldn't help admiring Sean's cool as he greeted the doorman by name before tossing his keys to the man. To look at Sean, you wouldn't know that he was fighting an erection. _Or that he was wearing women's underwear,_ Viggo thought and then wished he hadn't. Now that his mind was going in that direction, however, he couldn't help wondering how many other times he'd hung out with Sean, both of them in sloppy, comfortable clothes.

"Did you ever," he began as they stepped inside the elevator. He got no further than that, however; Sean pushed up against him and kissed him hard. He was more aggressive then the men--all three of them--Viggo had been with before, but Viggo found himself liking it.

"Did I ever what?" Sean asked, stepping back and giving Viggo a faintly smug grin.

"Huh?" Viggo licked his lips. "Oh...just wondering if some of those times we've hung out together, you were wearing...you know."

"Girls' knickers?" Sean asked. He leaned in again and whispered the rest of his words in Viggo's ear. "Last weekend, at the Green Parrot?" He paused and Viggo nodded quickly. "Black lace."

"Oh Jesus," Viggo said, surprised when the soft ding of the elevator announced that they'd reached Sean's floor.

Sean's only response was a low chuckle as he led Viggo to his room, resting a hand on Viggo's back after he unlocked his door.

"I had no idea," Viggo said once they were inside. "I never thought about it before...guys in women's underwear I mean. It's not a known kink of mine."

"I gathered that," Sean said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to pounce. Well not right away." He moved into the suite and nodded toward the mini bar. "Want some liquid courage?"

"Not really," Viggo said, shifting his feet a little.

"Talk to me," Sean said as he pulled a can of Coke out of the small fridge. "A minute ago I thought you were going to come right there in the elevator and now...." He settled on one end of the familiar sofa, and Viggo, feeling like a bit of an idiot, settled down next to him. It was easier to relax here where he'd watched any number of football games with Sean and various combinations of the rest of the footie mad among the cast and crew.

"I've only been with three guys," Viggo admitted. "Two of them in college and the most recent in a threesome. I thought you ought to know that I'm not exactly experienced."

"You mean there's something you're not perfect at?" Sean asked, his voice far kinder than his words. He reached for Viggo's hand and turned it over in his own, running a finger along the palm. "I've been shagging blokes, and getting shagged by them, on a fairly regular basis since I was seventeen." He looked down at their joined hands and suddenly Viggo realized that Sean was a little nervous too.

"How many people have you told about the underwear kink?" he asked.

"Debra and Mel knew," Sean said. "And two of my more...long term lovers." He shrugged. "Most gay men don't know what to make of guys who don't do full drag."

"Thank you for telling me," Viggo said, and suddenly it seemed easy enough to take Sean's hand and pull it up to his mouth. He kissed the palm and then teased the lines and sword calluses with his tongue. "What do you like?" he asked in between licks. "Besides girl's underwear?"

"Getting fucked," Sean said after a moment. "Hard."

"God," Viggo muttered, "now we're back to the 'about to come in my jeans' stage of things," He slid off the sofa, keeping Sean's hand against his mouth.

"Just don't...pretend I'm a girl," Sean said with a slight growl. Viggo grinned up at him and reached for Sean's belt buckle.

"Aside from the beard, this kind of ruins the illusion." He pressed his hand against the bulge in Sean's jeans before undoing them. "It's like Christmas," he murmured as he worked Sean's jeans out of the way. "Oh God...fuck, Sean."

The maroon satin was stretched obscenely, and if that wasn't bad enough, it was damp and darker toward the top, where the head of Sean's cock looked as if it was trying to push its way out of the panties. "Jesus Christ," Viggo murmured, licking his lip.

"Yeah?" Sean asked, his voice a little husky. Viggo looked up in time to catch of look of relief on Sean's face.

"Yeah," Viggo said firmly. "Oh hell yeah." He leaned forward and licked his way from the bulk of Sean's balls to the tip of his cock. "Wish I didn't have this damn scruff," he said, rubbing against the satin with his cheek bone.

"You're really into this," Sean said, reaching down to rest his hand against Viggo's head. He pressed a little and thrust up lightly with his hips, and Viggo felt the damp satin sliding across his cheek. "Christ, you're hot for it Vig...you like the way my prick looks in these, don't you?"

"Yeah," Viggo breathed. "Can I take off the rest of your clothes? I want to see you in just the...knickers." He reached down, pulling off Sean's shoes before tugging on his jeans. Above him, Sean was stripping his shirt off.

"Get my socks too," Sean said with a laugh. "Don't want to look like I'm in some porno."

"God forbid," Viggo said, snickering as he dealt with Sean's socks. Rocking back to rest on his heels, he looked up at Sean, feeling his breath catch in his throat.

Sean looked...decadent. There really was no other word that suited him, although Viggo felt that he might try to come up with one, later. Right now, however, looking up at Sean, all pale skin, dark blond body hair, and, of course, the underwear, which was damp enough near the waistband to look almost black in the low light, was so incredible that words seemed out of reach.

"Want you," Viggo said, leaning forward to nuzzle Sean's cock again. "So fucking much."

"Strip off," Sean said, leaning down to tug at Viggo t-shirt. Viggo helped, and then struggled out of his jeans.

As he looked up at Sean again, a thought hit him. "Do you have any...stuff?"

Laughing, Sean moved off the couch to reach for his jeans. "As if I needed proof that this really wasn't an elaborate attempt to seduce me," he said, pulling a condom and a small packet of lube out of his pocket.

That Sean was prepared for this said a lot, and Viggo wondered what else he'd missed. He knew that there was more to Sean than most people thought, but it still surprised him that Sean not only liked men, but had started off the evening hoping to get laid.

A thought struck Viggo then, and he tilted his head, looking at Sean curiously. "Are you...will you want to do this more than once?" Before Sean could answer, Viggo continued. "It's just that I want to be face to face here if it's OK with you, but at some point I'd like to see what your ass looks like in...."

"Knickers?"

"Better than the word panties," Viggo said with a sheepish grin. "I've never liked that word."

"Of course I'll want you more than once," Sean said. "Talk about stupid questions."

_Of course...God, he says it like there's no question._ Viggo leaned forward and kissed Sean, running his hands up Sean's arms. Sean moaned into his mouth and Viggo followed as Sean moved back until he was lying on the floor, Viggo still pressed up against him. For a moment he thought about not fucking Sean, because the urge to just rub his cock against the underwear and Sean's cock was overwhelming.

But then Sean spread his legs and reached down to stroke Viggo's cock. "Fuck me, Viggo," he said, nuzzling Viggo's neck. "Been thinking about it all day."

"God," Viggo moaned, kneeling up to fumble the condom onto his cock. He slicked his fingers with lube and then reached down and paused for a moment before sliding his fingers under the knickers and along curve of Sean's ass. There was something secret about it, something almost forbidden, and in spite of Sean's dick and balls pressing against the satin, Viggo was reminded of making out with girls in high school, when it seemed that he had to learn about them through touch alone.

Then his fingers were sliding into Sean who groaned and pressed down greedily, and it was all Viggo could do not to come right on the spot. Gritting his teeth, he set to work getting Sean ready, but was surprised when Sean reached down and pushed his hand away.

"I'll not break," he growled. "I want to feel it when you fuck me."

_If I'd had any doubt as to who was running the show,_ Viggo thought, _I don't now._ He liked it, he decided as he pushed the knickers a little further out of the way. "Tell me again what you want, please?"

"Fuck me, damn you," Sean said, reaching up and gripping Viggo's hair tightly. "Now!"

Sean was tight and Viggo groaned as he pushed in. It wasn't just Sean; Viggo could feel the elastic leg band of the underwear pressing against his cock. "God," he groaned, "oh fuck, Sean."

"Harder," Sean growled, and Viggo obeyed, feeling the wet satin of Sean's knickers rubbing against his belly as he thrust into Sean again and again. He wanted the moment to last, wanted to enjoy this more, but as wound up as he was, he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Let me...fuck...feel you come," he said, all but begging as he slid his hand between them to rub Sean's cock through the satin. "Let me feel it."

Two more thrusts and Sean came with a deep groan, and Viggo, feeling the sudden rush of wet heat against his hand and the muscles of Sean's ass going tight around his cock, came too, his head thrown back.

"Jesus fucking Christ,," he moaned, slumping down on Sean. "That was...fuck."

"Bloody good," Sean said breathlessly. "If I'd known you'd be that turned on by the whole thing...."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Viggo said with a smile, bending to kiss Sean before moving off him. Kneeling up, he looked down at Sean and remembered his earlier thought. "God, you look decadent."

"I feel fucking clammy," Sean said with a slight grimace. His expression softened a little as he took in the smile on Viggo's face. "Why don't I grab a quick shower and then we can talk?"

"Sounds good," Viggo said. "Just let me wash up a bit and then I'll get you a drink while you shower."

When Viggo came out of the bathroom, Sean tossed something at him. Catching it, Viggo realized it was Sean's keys. "The small one," Sean said, "goes to the suitcase in the closet. It'll answer some of your questions."

After mixing a gin and tonic and pouring himself a bourbon--and when, Viggo wondered, had Sean, who preferred gin, started keeping bourbon in his room?--Viggo pulled the smallish locked suitcase out of the closet and sat down with it. It was too small to have actual clothing in it, and he felt rather relieved. Sean in women's underwear was hotter than hell, Sean in full drag would be...a bit much.

The first thing Viggo noticed when he opened the suitcase was the range of colors; it seemed that Sean mostly preferred black and when he did wear colors, they were deep jewel tones--burgundy and green and dark blue. Viggo reached for something in a green so dark it was almost black and found himself holding a camisole made of some sleek silky material.

"Oh fuck," he murmured, running his fingers over it while he imagined it on Sean's chest. One of his calluses caught on the material, and he quickly dropped it back into the suitcase, almost afraid to touch anything else. He did because he could hardly help being curious, but he was careful, not wanting to trash the collection.

And it was one hell of a collection; Viggo doubted that any of the women on the project had this much fancy lingerie with them. It wasn't surprising that Sean favored high-cut briefs and those things cut a little like boxers--Viggo couldn't remember what they were called--and camisoles, although there were a couple of slips that Viggo couldn't wait to see Sean wear.

The real surprise came when Viggo found several packages of sheer black stockings. A little more looking revealed several garter belts, and Viggo found himself wondering why he'd never paid any attention to Sean's legs before, even to notice if they were the kind of legs that would look good in stockings. Did he shave them all the time? Some of the time? Were there shoes buried in another suitcase somewhere?

"Seeing things you like?" Viggo started and the garter belt he'd been looking at fell back into the suitcase. "Sorry," Sean said with a chuckle. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"No," Viggo said, feeling a little sheepish. "It's OK." He tidied up the suitcase and closed it, handing Sean's keys up to him. "I feel like I should apologize again for laughing at you."

"Don't," Sean said. "It is rather laughable when you think about it." He grinned and sipped his drink. "Me in delicate, lady-like unmentionables."

"At least none of it's pink," Viggo said, and he had to laugh, because Sean was right. Standing there naked and bearded, he was undeniably masculine, although Viggo noticed that Sean's legs were, in fact, hairless. He swallowed hard and then looked up, aware that Sean could probably see right through him.

"I don't wear the shoes," Sean said quietly. "Or dresses and such-like."

"I assumed as much," Viggo said. Unable to resist, he reached out and slid a hand up Sean's leg, feeling the incredible combination of smooth, soft skin and hard muscle. "This is..._you_ are unbelievably hot."

"So are you," Sean replied. "I've never been with anyone who really, seriously got off on it."

"Jesus, how could I not?" Viggo shook his head. "I've never really been into lingerie on women, and neither have most of my lovers. But with you it's like this...hugely subversive thing, you know?"

Sean laughed. "Only you would think that was hot."

"Well that and the way it felt when I rubbed your dick through that satin."

That just made Sean laugh more and, laughing with him, Viggo clambered to his feet. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, the laughter fading. "Will you spend the night?" Sean asked, and Viggo nodded.

"We have tomorrow off, you know," Sean continued, moving closer. He reached around to slide his fingers up Viggo's neck and into his hair. As he tugged at it, pulling Viggo's head back, he leaned in and kissed Viggo hard before nuzzling at Viggo's neck. "In the morning, I'll put on a suspender belt and stockings and fuck you."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Th crossdressing prompt is a bit of a headache when you're writing about two guys who would, to be brutally honest, look terrible in full drag. But the prompt doesn't insist on full drag.... This takes place in New Zealand during the shoot.


End file.
